Inimigo Secreto
by Sakuno Ryuzaki
Summary: Os regulares resolvem fazer uma brincadeirinha de fim de ano, como Ryoma irá reagir a isso?
1. Para onde você está me levando?

_Capítulo Um: Para onde você está me levando?_

Era fim de ano na escola Seigaku, Ryoma acorda sério como sempre e vai se encontrar com Momoshiro, como o mesmo havia pedido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ryoma, você poderia me acompanhar até a loja de esportes amanhã, às 10:00h? – perguntou Momoshiro feliz

- Assim tão cedo? – disse Ryoma, indiferente

- É porque vai ter uma liquidação amanhã...

- Tudo bem... eu vou com você

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momo foi buscá- lo na porta de sua casa para irem até a loja.

- Oi Ryoma, que milagre, você acordou cedo – diz Momo sarcasticamente

- É verdade, mas você não pode dizer nada – diz Ryoma

- Hahaha... vamos logo então – fala enquanto começa a andar

O caminho estava sendo bastante agitado, o que já não era surpresa para Ryoma, que andava ao lado de Momoshiro, mas Ryoma começa a notar algo estranho, o caminho começou a ficar diferente.

- Momo... a loja é para lá! – diz apontando para a esquerda

- - Ah... é uma pequena mudança de planos – fala isso enquanto pega o boné de Ryoma e sai correndo

- Momoshiro!! O que você está fazendo? – sai correndo atrás dele

Quando Ryoma percebeu, eles estavam na frente do restaurante " Sushi Kawamura". Momo entrou e Ryoma o seguiu, se dando conta de que toda a equipe da Seigaku, a Professora Sumire, Sakuno e Tomoko estavam lá

- Me dêem os parabéns, consegui trazer o baixinho para cá – devolvendo o boné dele

- Você trouxe o baixinho, que feito incrível!! – Diz Eiji empolgado como de costume

- Eu vim por livre e espontânea pressão – diz colocando o boné na cabeça e se dirigindo a saída

- Onde você pensa q vai? Você não sai daqui antes de fazer uma coisinha com a gente – diziam Eiji e Momo, que entraram na frente de Ryoma

Primeira fic de duas amigas viciadas em Prince of Tennis 

**Continua no próximo capítulo**

**Por favor, deixem reviews, com suas opiniões!!**

**PS : Não há conteúdo yaoi**


	2. Inimigo Secreto?

_Capítulo 2: Inimigo Secreto?_

- - O que vocês estão querendo? – fala Ryoma com cara de assustado

- Não se preocupe! Nós estávamos pensando em fazer um inimigo secreto – diz Kawamura com um grande sorriso

- Mas que perda de tempo... pra quê? – fala Ryoma um pouco confuso

- É apenas uma brincadeira de fim de ano! Senta aí e relaxa... – diz a professora Sumire

Ryoma viu que não teria jeito e sentou-se ao lado de Kaoru, que estava muito emburrado.

- Que chato!- fala Ryoma um pouco bravo

- Bem vindo ao meu mundo! – fala Kaoru muito mal- humorado

Todos conversavam animadamente, exceto Tezuka, que bebia seu café silenciosamente, e Ryoma e Kaoru que ficaram sentados sem ao menos dizer uma palavra.

Enquanto isso, Tomoko pulava e gritava na orelha de Ryoma. Sakuno estava corada e escondida timidamente atrás de Tomoko.

Ao relembrar das regras do Inimigo Secreto, Sadaharu mostra um saquinho com todos os nomes dentro e calculadamente retira um papel e passa para Syusuke, que estava realmente muito feliz como de costume. A seguir ele passa para Sumire, que tirou um papel com um ar de satisfação por aquele momento. Tezuka retira um papel sem muita emoção e logo passa para Syuichiro, que recebe o saquinho muito feliz. Logo depois vai para Ryoma, que retira o papel com o intuito de acabar logo com aquilo. Em seguida Kaoru, com a mesma intenção de Ryoma e passa para Eiji, que retira o papel animado como de costume. Momo pega o saquinho ansioso para ver quem tiraria e passa para Sakuno, que retira o papel timidamente. Tomoko pega e retira qualquer um dos papéis pulando de alegria e por fim Kawamura pega o último papel.

- Perfeito! Mas quando e onde irá ser a entrega dos presentes? – pergunta Syuichiro feliz e confuso ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah... isso é simples, eu escolho! Vai ser na casa do Ryoma, daqui a quatro dias às 19:00 horas – diz Eiji muito animado

- O que? Mas por que na minha casa? – pergunta Ryoma surpreso

- Foi o primeiro lugar que me veio à cabeça! E também vai ser divertido! Pode ser? – pergunta Eiji sem muita algria

- Ta – diz Ryoma indiferente – Posso ir agora?

- É acho que por hoje é só! Até daqui a quatro dias – diz Tezuka se dirigindo a porta, e assim indo embora

Logo, eles vão embora, um seguido do outro, e contentes. Kaoru foi o primeiro a sair como o esperado. Ryoma saiu e viu Sakuno parada um pouco mais a frente. Ele percebe que ela estava realmente diferente, já que havia soltado os cabelos. Ela estava bonita... Ele se aproximou dela e disse

**Continua no próximo capítulo...**

Queremos saber... o que estão achando?

Críticas e sugestões nos ajudam muito!!!

**Mandy Lua: ** Obrigada pela review, espero que continue acompanhando a fic.

Irá ter sim Ryoma e Sakuno, também adoro os dois... vc poderá ver mais pra frente nos próximos capítulos.


	3. Me ajuda?

_Capítulo 3: Me ajuda?_

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Bem, é que ... minha avó não poderá ir para casa comigo, pois vai para o shopping e Tomoko vai direto para o trabalho dos pais se encontrar com eles... você poderia ir junto comigo para casa?- e ao dizer isso ela olha para o chão e começa a corar

- Tudo bem, vamos então?

Sakuno diz que sim e vai com Ryoma. Durante todo o caminho os dois estavam muito quietos. Ryoma até que estava gostando de estar com ela lá, andando com a neve caindo, sentindo um cheiro muito bom que vinha dela..., era como estar no céu.

Sakuno estava muito tímida por estar ao lado de Ryoma, mas se pudesse andava abraçada com ele

Mas infelizmente chega o momento de cada um seguir o seu caminho

- Bom, minha casa é para lá. Obrigada por ter me acompanhado Ryoma – diz Sakuno que começa a ficar levemente corada

- Hm, por nada. Até outro dia – e sai andando

Quando chega em casa, vê seu pai pulando de alegria, com seu costumeiro jeito de ser. Nanako estava na cozinha. Sua mãe havia saído e ao chegar disse apenas um

"cheguei" e subiu ao seu quarto. Ficou pensando no que iria dar... para ele isso é muito difícil, afinal seu inimigo secreto era...

- Deixa para lá!- diz Ryoma tentando parar de pensar nisso – Talvez eu peça ajuda à Nanako

E ao dizer isso, deita-se na cama e começa a pensar no tênis, para variar, quando acaba adormecendo

- Ryoma, acorde está na hora do jantar- grita Nanako do outro lado da porta

Ele abre a porta com uma expressão totalmente sonolenta

- Nanako, preciso de sua ajuda... – diz Ryoma ainda com sono

Ele explicou que fariam um Inimigo Secreto e seria dentro de quatro dias em sua casa. Disse que não tinha idéia do que comprar para a pessoa que tirou

- Não se preocupe, eu te ajudarei!, tenho um presente ideal – e ao dizer isso ela vira as costas e desce

Nos quatro dias seguintes, Ryoma apenas treinou, pois não teria que se preocupar com o presente. O que será que Nanako estaria planejando para o presente? Nem mesmo Ryoma sabia...

Era o quarto dia, no dia seguinte fariam a entrega dos presentes. Ryoma foi para a loja de esportes comprar um par de tênis novo e encontrou Momoshiro, Eiji e Kawamura

- Oi baixinho, tudo bem?- diz Eiji com aquela alegria que só ele consegue ter

- Tudo... estou indo para a loja de esportes- diz Ryoma com um tom muito simples

- Ah, deixa de pensar no tênis um pouco - diz Kawamura com um sorriso – Hey, tive uma idéia, porque não vamos comer lanches?

- É verdade, boa idéia! – diz Momo faminto

- Então eu vou só porque o Eiji vai pagar – diz Ryoma sarcasticamente

- Por que sempre eu? Desse jeito vocês me levam à falência! – diz Eiji em um tom desanimado

Eles já haviam feito os seus pedidos e estavam comendo. Momo e Eiji estavam brigando para ver quem comia mais, o que quase fez com que Ryoma se arrependese de ter aceitado aquele convite, só não o fez porque ao olhar pela janela se deparou com Sakuno lendo um pequeno papel e entrando no mercado. Ficou curioso, o que ela estaria fazendo? Será que tinha relação com o Inimigo Secreto?.

Ele pode reparar ainda mais em sua beleza

- Ryoma, o que você está olhando tão fixamente? – pergunta Kawamura curioso

- Ah... nada... – diz Ryoma corado e gaguejando, o que era algo raro de se ver

- Hahaha... vou fingir que acredito – diz Momo para irritar Ryoma

- Ele fìngi que é sério, mas devia estar olhando alguma garota bonita – diz Eiji tentando deixa- lo constrangido

Todos começam a rir, menos Ryoma, que ficou com seu típico mal- humor novamente. Sabia que tinham dito aquilo para provocá- lo, mas o que diriam se soubesse que em parte, estavam certos?

- Por falar nisso, como está a sua situação com a Sakuno? – diz Momo se divertindo com o que estavam fazendo com Ryoma

- O que? A Sakuno? – diz Ryoma apreensivo

- É, já vi vocês juntos várias vezes e ela também é muito bonita, você devia se aproximar dela antes que alguém o faça – diz Eiji se divertindo tanto quanto Momo

- Vocês estão loucos, eu não gosto dela – diz Ryoma tentando mostrar segurança no que dizia

Ao terminarem de lanchar se despediram e cada um segui sua direção. Momo e Kawamura iriam providenciar seus presentes, enquanto que Eiji caminhava resmungando por ter que pagar.

Ao contrário do normal, Ryoma estava muito pensativo. Surpreendeu- se ao notar que lembrava no jeito meigo, delicado e pensativo de Sakuno ser. Afinal, desde quando estava tão interessado no que ela fazia ou deixava de fazer. O que ela tinha de tão especial, que o deixava feliz ao aproximar-se dela? Pensava também no que seus companheiros e amigos da Seigaku haviam dito sobre eles.

- No que eu estou pensando? É melhor eu ir logo para casa e deixar de pensar nessas besteiras... – diz ryoma tentando esquecer de tudo que sentia naquele momento

Ao chegar em casa, lembrou- se que no dia seguinte seus companheiros da Seigaku, a professora Sumire, Tomoko e Sakuno iriam até lá para realizar o tão esperado Inimigo Secreto. Pensando bem, essa não era uma idéia tão ruim, porque mesmo o irritando as vezes, ele sentia que não estava só e que desde que havia chegado na Seigaku tinha conseguido vários amigos. Para ele, que sempre fora quieto e sério, isso era muito difícil de se admitir, mas não tinha como negar

- O presente – diz Ryoma espantado... – Será que a Nanako já o providenciou?

Continua no próximo capítulo 

Continuem deixando reviews, por favor!

**Mandy Lua: **é sim rsrsrs

Eu não deixaria de colocar Ryoma e Sakuno na fanfic

O que achou do que veio depois de Ryoma disse para Sakuno?

Estou tentando fazer capítulos mais cumpridos, obrigada pela sugestão

É a minha primeira fanfic...

**Sylvia Kodoshi:** Obrigada pela review e pela sugestão, esse capítulo está maior que os outros e eu postei o mais rápido que pude

Espero que continue acompanhando a fic...


	4. Uma tarde agradável

Capítulo 4: Uma tarde agradável 

Ryoma se dirigiu à cozinha e econtrou Nanako preparando alguns doces e petiscos

- Para que tudo isso?- diz Ryoma curioso

- É que seus amigos vem aqui amanhã, não é? Estou fazendo algo para vocês comerem- diz Nanako atenciosa como sempre

- Ah... obrigado – diz Ryoma indiferente – Por falar nisso, você já providenciou o presente?

- Já sim Ryoma, está aqui – diz Nanako entregando um embrulho para ele

- Você acha que a pessoa que eu tirei vai gostar? – pergunta Ryoma curioso

- Não sei, mas isso é um Inimigo Secreto, pode ser que não... – diz Nanako – Afinal, porque tanto interesse?

Por nada... – diz sem muita emoção – Vou para o meu quarto

Ele acabou pegando no sono e no dia seguinte acordou com uma voz gritando :

- Ryoma, acorda! Até quando pretende dormir? Você tem que aproveitar as coisas boas da vida – diz Nanjiro na esperança de mudar certas atitudes de seu filho

- Ta bom pai... logo de manhã e você já está me provocando? Quando você vai amadurecer? – diz acordando, e por sinal, muito mal humorado

- Hoje os seus amigos vem aqui, certo? Isso é muito raro vindo de você... – diz Nanjiro provocando seu filho

- É, eles vem sim. Vou tomar um banho – diz Ryoma, que finalmente havia se levantado

Todos iriam se encontrar na casa dele , às 19:00 horas para realizar o tão esperado Inimigo Secreto, mas o que Ryoma não sabia era que seu pai havia convidado Sumire e Sakuno para almoçar. Nanjiro levou algumas broncas de sua antiga professora do clube de Tenis. Sakuno adorou brincar a tarde toda com Karupin. Sentiu-se um pouco envergonhada por ficar tanto tempo perto de Ryoma, e mesmo sendo difícil de perceber e admitir ele também se sentia assim

- Já são 18:30 h, os outros já devem estar chegando – diz Sakuno timidamente

- É verdade... a Nanako preparou algo para nós comermos durante o Inimigo Secreto – diz Ryoma

- Então vou ver em que posso ajuda – la

Ao dizer isso ela se levanta e tropeça em uma bolinha que estava no chão, quase caindo em cima de Ryoma. O coração de ambos se acelerou e se sentiram muito corados.

- Você se machucou? – pergunta ele demonstrando muita preocupação

- Não, obrigada por se preocupar – diz Sakuno se levantando e sorrindo

- Desculpe..., eu deixei a bolinha lá – diz Ryoma sem jeito

- Você está um pouco estranho hoje, acontceu algo? – pergunta Sakuno estranhando o fato de Ryoma estar falando e se preocupando tanto com ela

- Não... – diz ele corado

Os dois ficaram um longo tempo olhando um nos olhos do outro, não precisavam usar palavras, não saberiam descreve o que sentiam naquele momento. Eles foram interrompidos pelo som da campainha.

- Ryoma, eles já devem ter chegado – diz Sakuno nervosa, percebendo a situação em que se encontravam

- É, vou lá atende-los... – diz Ryoma sentindo-se muito bravo por terem chegado chegando num momento em que se sentia tão bem e feliz

Os primeiros a chegar foram Tezuka, que estava muito sério e Syuichiro, aparentando estar contente. Em seguida chegaram Eiji e Momoshiro, alegres e brincalhões como de costume, depois foi a vez de Syusuke, que estava sorridente e Kawamura, calmo, pelo menos enquanto tinha segurava uma raquete. Sadaharu chegou muito confiante. A última foi Tomoko, que ao não receber nenhuma atenção ao pular e gritar na orelha de Ryoma, foi sentar-se ao lado de Sakuno.

Todos estavam na sala conversando. Nanako e Sakuno serviram o que haviam preparado para eles. Nanjiro ficou feliz por ver tantas pessoas em sua casa, principalmente em se tratando dos amigos de seu filho e não palou de pular e fazer brincadeiras até o momento em que Rinko e Ryoma o tiraram de lá. Ele, muito insistente, voltou e continuou a fazer suas brincadeiras e provocações

- Nossa, é realmente algo muito raro meu filho trazer seus amigos em casa para fazer um Inimigo Secreto, ele é um anti- social – diz Nanjiro atingindo seu objetivo de irritar Ryoma

- Eu só aceitei por livre e expontânea pressão – diz Ryoma sarcasticamente

Percebendo que os dois iriam começar mais uma discussão, inventou uma desculpa para que Nanjiro se retirasse e disse:

- Bom, é melhor começarmos logo esse Inimigo Secreto!

- É verdade - diz Tezuka concordando

**Continua no próximo capítulo!**

_Por favor, deixem reviews, todas as opiniões_

_São bem vindas e nos ajudam muito!!_

**Mandy Lua:** ah, eu quero ver essa fic, por favor termina e coloca no site.

Nem deu para perceber que eu adoro Ryoma e Sakuno, né?

Comecei a escrever uma de Hungry Heart também, acho que

Não vi nenhuma em português... O problema é que são tantos anime

para ver que nem da tempo de escrever tanto, desculpa a

demora, confesso que esse foi um dos motivos...

Tenho msn sim, mfcc12(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com

Quem quiser pode add

bjinhux


	5. Começa o Inimigo Secreto

Capítulo 5: Começa o Inimigo Secreto 

- Quem começa? – diz Eiji olhando para todos

- Pode ser você, Momo? – fala Sadaharu o encarando

- Oh... mas que grande honra! – diz Momo sarcasticamente, se levantando e indo para o meio da sala

- Bah... deixa isso e começa logo! – fala Kawamura

- Ta bom... – diz ele rindo – Meu inimigo secreto é...

De repente, todos começaram a ouvir uma voz vinda de trás do sofá, e interrompendo Momo

- Mas vocês não sabem fazer um Inimigo Secreto... isso é realmente uma pena...

Todos olharam assustados para o sofá, enquanto que Ryoma pegou a raquete de tenis e foi até lá junto com Sumire, um de cada lado. Os dois olharam com uma expressão de "eu te mato, idiota". Os outros ficaram observando Ryoma dar uma raquetada na pessoa e a Professora Sumire a puxando pela orelha. Os titulares da Seigaku, Sakuno e Tomoko se espantaram e deram risada. A tal pessoa misteriosa era na verdade Nanjiro Echizen!!

- Ai velhot... quer dizer, estimada senhora Ryuzaki – diz Nanjiro passando a mão na orelha e se afastando de Ryuzaki – e você baixinho ... não tem dó... bate até no seu próprio pai!

A Seigaku inteira começou a rir, até mesmo Kaoru Kaidoh, que estava emburrado e com uma expressão de poucos amigos.

- Hahaha... mas você, por um minuto, quase nos matou de susto – diz Momo ainda se recuperando – mas o que você quis dizer com a gente não saber fazer um bom Inimigo Secreto?

- O que?? Você vai escutar o idiota do meu pai? – diz Ryoma como seu costumeiro desinteresse

- Ah... não custa escutar a opinião dele, e ainda por cima, ele é mais velho e tem mais experiência – fala Eiji parando de rir

- Por isso mesmo! Você deveria me escutar às vezes, porque como ele disse, eu tenho mais experiência, hahahahaha!! – fala Nanjiro fazendo uma pose de grande

- Mas você é uma exceção à regra! – diz Ryoma com um tom muito seco

- A expressão de Nanjiro foi de profundo desânimo e a sua moral chegou a – 10. Se fosse Sumire, ele até entenderia, mas seu próprio filho!!

- Quieto Ryoma, deixa ele falar – diz Sadaharu com a mão no ombro esquerdo de Nanjiro

- Obrigado, bem... como eu dizia antes de eu quase ter sido espancado, seu Inimigo Secreto é um pouco sem graça! Geralmente quem vai falar, faz um discurso... Como é um Inimigo Secreto vocês poderiam dizer os defeitos do outro!

- Mas é claro, boa idéia... eu concordo com ele! Vamos fazer assim? – diz Syusuke animado

Todos concordaram e formou-se novamente a roda. Momo foi ao centro começar de novo o Inimigo Secreto.

- Vamos lá... falou Momo pensando nas palavras. O meu Inimigo Secreto usa muitos cálculos, é confuso às vezes e dá um suco horrível quando perdemos ou erramos em nossos treinos! – Diz ele com uma cara de nojo ao lembrar do suco.

Eles se entre olharam com uma cara de " Ah... não precisa falar mais nada ...", olhando em seguida para o Sadaharu e voltando a encarar Momo e disseram todos juntos

- É o Sadaharu!!!

- Isso mesmo... eis o meu grande Inimigo Secreto! – e ao dizer isso dá um leve tapa nas costas do Sadaharu com um grande sorriso, lhe dando o seu presente e voltando a se sentar após ter tirado uma foto como lembrança

O presente estava bem embrulhado com um papel de presente azul e um grande laço prateado.

- Isso é... uma calculadora quebrada! Não se trata uma calculadora assim – diz ele desanimado – Mas tudo bem, diz dando muitas risadas

- Me desculpe, mas não consegui pensar em mais nada – fala Momo rindo muito

- Tudo bem... – fala Sadaharu com um grande sorriso – Bom... vamos continuar

-Até que enfim... gostei do presente do Momo – diz Syusuke sorrindo como sempre

- Tem razão – diz Sadaharu fazendo daquele, um momento de mistério misterioso – Meu Inimigo Secreto é...

**Continua no próximo capítulo!**

_Espero por reviews!!_

**Mandy Lua: **Que bom que você vai postar a fic, também

Adoro fics com bastante romance

Espere só mais um pouco, logo saberemos quem o Ryoma tirou

É sim da Miki e do Kyosuke, logo vou começar a postar no site

Adorei falar com você no msn!

Bjus

-


	6. Por que tudo acontece comigo?

_Capítulo 6: Por que tudo acontece comigo?_

- Bom, meu Inimigo Secreto é mal-humorado, adora gatos, não confia em mim e ... – dizia Sadaharu antes de ser interrompido por Momo, que gritou

- É essa cobrinha inofensiva!

Para não perder o hábito, os dois começaram a brigar novamente, e como de costume, Sumire os separou. Nanjiro se intrometeu em toda aquela confusão e veio com mais um de seus brilhantes comentários:

- Ai velhota, você só sabe acabar com a melhor parte da brincadeira!

- Calado! – Sumire responde a Nanjiro – Eiji Kikumaru, você está proibido de escolher o lugar de seja o que for da próxima vez

- E a culpa ainda é minha? Eu sou a vítima de toda essa história – diz Eiji se defendendo

- Vocês estão me atrapalhando. Tenho que entregar logo o presente de Kaoru, ele vai adorar – ao dizer isso Sadaharu fez um de seus costumeiros olhares malignos, que podiam ser percebidos até mesmo através de seus óculos.

- Kaoru, ficou com um pouco de medo e pegou o presente, que aparentemente estava dentro de uma caixa. Ele a abriu temendo pelo que encontraria e percebeu que havia outra caixa dentro. Confuso, ele abriu as cinco caixas que encontrou e deparou-se com uma garrafa de 2 litros com um líquido roxo, que mudava para verde de vez em quando

- O que é isso? – diz Kaoru em completo estado de pânico

- É o meu novo e melhorado suco, fiz especialmente para você – diz Sadaharu feliz com o desespero alheio

- Isso lá é presente que se dê? Eu vou jogar fora! – diz Kaoru indignado

- Não faça isso, se não quer dê para mim – diz Syusuke mais alegre que o normal

- Coitado! O Kaoru vai morrer – diz Syuichiro com pena dele

- O que você vai deixar para mim no seu testamento? – diz Eiji se apoiando no ombro de Kaoru

- Isso é uma pena, um jogador a menos na Seigaku – diz Tezuka indiferente

- Foi um prazer te conhecer – diz Kawa inconformado

- Como um jogador tão lindo, terá um fim desses? – diz Tomoko chorando

- Tomo-chan! Sabemos que ele tem grandes chances de morrer, mas não exagere – diz Sakuno triste

- Nossa... agora fiquei com pena da serpente. Meus pêsames – fala Momo sensibilizado com a situação

- Foi um prazer ter ganhado de você – diz Ryoma triste(**n/a:**será mesmo? Até ele ficaria triste com a situação, né?) por Kaoru

- Fiquem quietos! Eu nunca vou tomar esse suco e também não vou deixar nada, porque não vou morrer – grita Kaoru desesperado

- Assim você me decepciona, eu fiz com tanto carinho para você – fala Sadaharu

- Está bem, eu tomo! Mas como vocês se importam tanto comigo eu faço questão de dividir com vocês – diz Kaoru

- Boa idéia! – diz Sadaharu feliz

- Péssima idéia! – dizem todos, exceto Syusuke

Todos foram obrigados a tomar o suco, inclusive Nanjiro, Sumire e o próprio Sadaharu. Nem mesmo Syusuke suportou o suco e caiu desmaiado, assim como os outros.Pela expressão de todos, Kaoru teve certeza de que seria perseguido e odiado por eles eternamente.Depois de meia hora conseguiram levantar e se recompor.

- Depois de quase chegarmos perto dos Portões Divinos iremos continuar, a propósito, Sadaharu, você está proibido de dar isso para alguém pelos próximos 50 anos – diz Sumire ainda se recuperando do que acabara de acontecer

- Vocês estávam dormindo tão graciosamente , que eu até tirei uma foto – diz Nanako sorridente

- Dormindo!? Nós quase chegamos a ver a luz no fim do túnel! – grita Eiji escandalosamente

- Se me lembro bem, agora é a vez de Kaoru – diz Tezuka querendo que aquilo acabasse logo

Nesse momento, todos encararam Kaoru com um expressão muito fria, mas ele se dirigiu ao centro da sala e começou a falar de seu Inimigo Secreto

- Ele é muito barulhento, animado até demais e faz parte da dupla de ouro

- Sou eu!! – diz Eiji muito feliz

- Você não é nem um pouquinho modesto – diz Syuichiro

- Meu Deus, mas você é mesmo um gênio. Como chegou a essa conclusão? – diz Ryoma ironicamente

- Até que foi bem fácil descobrir a pessoa que possui essas características tão maravilhosas – fala Eiji sarcástico e modesto

- Quem disse que você é maravilhoso? Vá logo pegar o seu presente! – diz Momo impaciente

- Ah, Momo, dessa vez vou ter que discordar. Ele é maravilhoso mesmo – diz Tomoko dando seus pulinhos

- Obrigado... vou pegar meu presente – diz Eiji com medo dela agarrá-lo

Kaoru entregou uma caixa, e ao abri-la Eiji viu uma foto virada para baixo. Confuso, a virou, constatando que era uma foto das Chocolates, seu grupo favorito, toda rabiscada

- Como você faz uma coisa dessas? Espera só quando eu te pegar, você vai morrer! – fala Eiji furioso

- É só uma foto – diz Kaoru tentando acalmá-lo e assim, salvar sua vida

- Você vai ver – e o dizer isso, Eiji corre atrás dele, que corre desesperadamente

- Calma Eiji, vai cometer um homicídio! – diz Syuichiro o segurando e amarrando-o em uma cadeira

- Me solta, ele rabiscou e estragou a beleza das minhas Chocolates – diz Eiji tentando se soltar

- A manchete do jornal amanhã iria ser perfeita: "Jogador do clube de Tenis da Seigaku é morto em Inimigo Secreto" – diz Tezuka saecasticamente – Se você matá-lo, vai ter que correr em dobro

- Isso não importa!! Não é coisa que se faça – diz Eiji

- Continue logo! – gritou Sumire assustando Eiji

- Kawamura pegou o presente e entregou a Eiji, para que pudesse prosseguir

- Está bem, te mato depois – disse mais calmo

- Mas eu nem queria participar. Foram vocês quem me obrigaram e ainda querem me matar? – diz Kaoru se defendendo

- É claro, mas vou começar a falar do meu Inimigo Secreto. Ele é extremamente sério e aparenta estar sempre calmo

- É o Tezuka! – diz Kawamura

Eiji tenta se aproximar de Tezuka, fazendo acadeira pular junto com ele e por fim a cadeira cai para trás(**n/a:**demos muitas risadas imaginando ele preso na cadeira, pulando e caindo para trás. Iria ser muito cômico xD)

- Ei, uma ajudinha aqui seria pedir muito? – diz ele irritado

Syuichiro e Syusuke foram até ele se matando de rir, só podendo ajudá-lo cinco minutos depois, quando já tinham se recuperado. Tezuka foi até Eiji, que lhe entregou o presente dentro de um embrulho de livraria. Ele abriu o presente e viu que era um livro de piadas. Ficou alguns instantes observando o livro e disse:

- Obrigado, me sinto lisonjeado – ao dizer isso, pensou no que faria com aquilo

Todos riram com o presente e também com o que Tezuka disse.

- Ei, Tezuka, conta uma piada para nós! – diz Syusuke sorridente

Depois de muita insistência e praticamente por livre e expontânea pressão ele resolveu ler. Teve que criar muita coragem, pois nunca tinha feito isso antes, mas como capitão, não poderia recusar.Abriu o livro, e encontrou a Reza Medieval, achou interessante e resolveu ler. Todos ficaram em silêncio, pois veriam algo inédito, o sempre tão sério capitão Tezuka iria contar uma piada, ou melhor, a Reza Medieval. Ele se preparou e começou a ler:

- "Uns nascem para orar, outros para guerrear, e o resto que vá tudo se fu... trabalhar" (**n/a:** piada inventada pelo professor do cursinho do irmão da minha amiga, que é a outra escritora da fic xD)

Todos acharam muito engraçado e riram bastante. Alguns minutos depois, já haviam se acalmado, mas algo lhes surpreendeu. Tezuka continuava a rir, e parecia que não conseguiria parar tão facilmente

- Hum... Tezuka, concordo que foi engraçada, mas não é para tanto – diz Syuichiro

- Coitado, ele é tão sério, que nunca deve ter lido uma piada na vida, e está descontando tudo agora – diz Momo achando graça da situação

- Eu ouvi esse último comentário, Momoshiro – diz Tezuka parando de rir e ficando sério novamente

- Ah... bem... é que – gaguejou Momoshiro – Já até sei o que vai dizer, 30 voltas ao redor da quadra amanhã...

- Bom, seriam apenas 20, mas se você quer assim... – diz Tezuka

- Ah... melhor eu ficar quieto, antes que tenha que correr 100 voltas – respondeu Momoshiro

- É, com certeza é bem melhor ficar sem ouvir seus comentários idiotas – diz Kaoru para provocar

- O que disse serpente? – diz Momo nervoso

- Chega os dois! Não comecem tudo de novo – diz Kawamura vendo que se brigassem novamente não parariam tão cedo

- Tezuka, é a sua vez agora – diz Sumire

- Vou começar a falar sobre meu Inimigo Secreto – diz ele indo ao centro da sala

**Continua no próximo capítulo!**

**Mandy Lua: **_Resposta do comentário modo on:_

É claro, como eu esqueci de dizer que ele estava participando? xD

Resposta do comentário modo off:

Já fiz os dois primeiros capítulos de Hungry Heart, mas acabei ficando

Sem inspiração, tenho idéias mas não sei como continuar.Vou levar

Para fazer na sala de aula, sempre dá certo! Onde você acha que eu

Escrevo essa fic? Huahauahuaha xD

Por falar nisso, obrigada por ter postado a sua fic do Ryoma e da Sakuno,

Eu adorei!! Espero que possamos conversar mais no msn

**Samatarou-sama:**

Obrigada por estar lendo a fic e pelos elogios

Esse é um problema que estamos tentando resolver,

Escrevemos muito, digitamos muito e no fim o

Capítulo acaba ficando muito pequeno, e para

Tentar compensar quero postar o mais breve possível

Mas surgem outras coisas para fazer xD

Vamos fazer o possível para que fiquem maiores

Beijos


End file.
